Snapshots
by crownthegoldfish
Summary: A series of one shots featuring Ash and Clemont being hella gay. Diodeshipping.
1. Self Pleasure

Hi. This is another thing I did on Instagram under the username clemontic (not clemontic on tumblr). I seem to have more luck actually writing stuff on there. Basically I had people suggest random prompts and voilà this thing. M for a lot of implied sex and stuff like that. Diodeshipping for the masses :) we need more diode fics omg. The ones on here are amazing so far though.

* * *

 _« Ash is self pleasuring and Clemont catches him »_

It was late.

Of course Clemont was up, he was working on some invention, sitting down in the lobby of the Pokémon Center where they were staying. He had the tendency to get extremely involved in his work, and the price he paid was the small amount of sleep he actually managed to get each night. It was worth it, however, as the nighttime was usually when Clemont was most productive. Maybe it was the quiet, calm atmosphere, or maybe it was the fact that there were usually little distractions and interruptions. There was just something about the night.

When he felt his eyelids drooping, he decided it was time to go to bed. This usually happened around 3 AM or so, save for the odd night or two when he'd get so involved that he would pull an all-nighter. Clemont almost always regretted those. But even Nurse Joy had fallen asleep behind the counter. It was time for Clemont to do the same.

Heading back up to where they were staying, he stopped to open the door to the room he and Ash were sharing. Expecting silence, the blond raised a confused eyebrow when he was not met with such. Instead, muffled noises could be heard from behind the door. They sounded a lot like...

Like Ash left the TV on.

That was it. He left the TV on. That was odd, Ash didn't usually...

The next few minutes were spent going back and forth between worst-case-scenarios and denial. What if he was... With Serena? No, it's probably the TV. What if he was drowning in the bathtub? It's probably some movie.

Finally deciding to slowly enter the room, Clemont quietly unlocked the door and moved to open it. But it was stuck. So he began pushing on it.

The door opened a lot faster than he would've liked it to, and his blue eyes were met with the image of Ash laying on the fully made bed, dick in one hand and Clemont's shampoo bottle in the other. He wasn't sure why Ash had his shampoo, and he could only draw two conclusions. Either he shoved it up his ass or was turned on by the scent of the blond's hair.

Note to self, buy a new bottle of shampoo...

But back to the penis.

This encounter was more awkward than... Nothing. This was. Um.

Ash, after opening his eyes and noticing that Clemont was staring at him, panicked and threw the shampoo bottle on the floor, where it oozed and squirted out _everywhere_. He reached to cover himself with a blanket, only to find that he was laying on every blanket in the room. His hat did the job. Clemont could only gawk.

"I-I can explain!"

"...please do..."

"I... like you Clemont."

"Be glad that I like you too, Ash..."

The next morning, Clemont awoke with one peculiar thought in mind.

Ash's dick tasted strangely like his shampoo


	2. Kick Ass

omg this one is really weird because the prompt was super weird ;-;

lots of ass jokes loL

* * *

 _« Clemont is kicking ass by himself but is getting a bit overwhelmed so he calls Ash for backup »_

There were donkeys were rampaging through the streets of Lumiose City, wreaking havoc and most of all, wreaking ass. In a short glance, it would've looked like zombies had ransacked the city. But no, donkeys did this. They had knocked over a few trees, scared most of the citizens off of the streets, and one herd even tipped over the overpriced Lumi-Cab. It was now on fire. Clemont didn't feel bad for him.

As Gym Leader of the city, Clemont was supposed to work alongside the police to keep Lumiose City safe. So he was standing in front of the Prism Tower with his Pokémon, trying to fend off the donkeys. If they managed to get into the Prism Tower, they would have a problem.

It started off easy.

Smack one ass over there, kick another ass over there.a

But he could only hold out for so long. Soon, Clemont found himself being overwhelmed by asses. They kept coming and coming and his Pokémon were getting tired. So he called for reinforcements.

Clemont's reinforcements consisted of Ash Ketchum, and the black-haired boy was quick to arrive at the scene. Clemont knew that Ash really knew how to deal with asses (especially his), so something like this would probably be a piece of cake for him. He had experience.

Together, he and Ash cleared out most of the donkeys in Centrico Plaza. That was where the majority of them were, and now there were significantly fewer. Clemont could tell that the asses were beginning to stretch themselves out. There just weren't enough to cover the entire city anymore.

So the ass-kicking resumed and by the end of the day, the city had been cleared. Ash had announced that he was staying over at Clemont's, so the two lay side by side in Clemont's bed.

"I'm glad we were able to prevent those asses from screwing up everything."

"There's still one ass left." It was dark, but Clemont could see the smirk on Ash's face.

By the next morning, Clemont had joined the other hurt asses.


	3. Camping Fail

this one is a little less ridiculous.

just a little

* * *

 _« Ash and Clemont go camping and suddenly Ash gets lost »_

Clemont wasn't exactly a fan of the outdoors. He didn't mind it, but he preferred the city. Especially now, as he trekked through unforgiving wilderness, trying to dodge tree branches, and most of all, keep up with Ash.

Ash didn't realize that he was literally speeding ahead at the speed of light. That was, until he turned around and his blond friend wasn't there. Clemont was slow anyways, he'd probably catch up. He just had to wait.

So Ash waited.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Clemont did not show up. It was starting to get dark, and... No, Ash wasn't afraid. He wasn't scared. He would find Clemont, and they would have the fun camping trip they had planned.

Even though Ash had been camping in this area before, he still couldn't recognize anything. He didn't want to admit it, but he was lost, and he had lost Clemont along the way. Great going, champ.

If he had had his Pokémon with him, and they weren't back in Lumiose City with Bonnie and Meyer, he would probably be able to find Clemont within the next few minutes. However he did not, and therefore he did not find Clemont within the next few minutes.

It was pitch black now. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Clemont sighed and sat down on a log. Ash had wandered off on him, and now they were seperated. Yep, he was surely gong to end up dead. He would wake up a sleeping Pangoro and it would kill him. Bonnie would have to be the new Gym Leader.

What was he thinking? He wouldn't end up dead. He would find Ash, and then everything would be alright. But where was Ash? Good question. Lost.

About five minutes passed by, and now Clemont was literally crying. He was going to die. It was inevitable. He would come across some cabin in the woods and an ax murderer would juice him into clemonade. And then drink him. He shivered at the thought.

In an attempt to get such thoughts out of his mind, Clemont tried to think of things that made him happy. Science. Inventing. His family. Ash.

His mind lingered on the thought of Ash. What was Ash doing right now? Was he panicking too? Maybe he had the campsite all set up and was waiting for Clemont to get his act together and find it. He was probably sitting beside the fire, butt naked, to make Clemont feel...

Aroused. Great, he was alone and lost in the woods, and he couldn't even control himself in this sort of situation. Of all times.

So he decided to take care of this current problem, before continuing his search, as it was rather distracting.

Ash sighed and walked aimlessly through the woods. He was lost, and Clemont was probably dead. Camping fail.

He froze at the sound of leaves crunching, and then a grunt. A Pokémon, probably. Better go check just in case...

Walking in the direction of the sound, it got louder, and it's breathing heavier. It was so dark that Ash didn't notice that he walked straight into it.

There was some simultaneous screaming, and then Ash felt something wet all over him. He didn't want to even ask.

But he found Clemont.

* * *

cr ying oh my god. CLEMONT IS THIS HOW YOU COPE WITH YOUR PROBLEMS


	4. The Bet

what the hell

* * *

 _« Ash bets a bit too much on a Pokémon battle with Clemont and Ash loses »_

Ash was so sure that he would win.

He would win this battle against Clemont, and receive the Voltage Badge.

He was sure enough, that he told Clemont that if he lost, he would cut up his own dick and eat it.

And he lost.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Clemont had hoped that Ash forgot he'd even bet his own manhood in the first place, but alas, he did not. So the blond spent a good hour or so telling Ash that he didn't have to go through with it, but Ash kept saying that he always followed his word.

"If you do it, then how will you pee?"

"Sitting."⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Well... What if you die from blood loss?"

"Then I'm dead."⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Ash, please don't go through with this..."

"I always do what I say I'll do, especially for bets! I can't make an exception to this." His brown eyes showed complete determination, but Clemont knew Ash really wasn't looking forward to cutting off his own penis and eating it.

The blond sighed. That was it, he had to pull out the big guns.

"Then how will we..."

"With a strap on?"

"Ash!" His voice cracked.

"What are you two even fighting about?!" Bonnie yelled, entering Clemont's workshop in the Prism Tower. The two boys froze, not sure how much of their argument Bonnie heard.

"...nothing?" The short blonde rolled her eyes.

"Ash, don't cut off your dick. Clemont will be sad because then you can't have buttsex. Why don't you just let Clemont eat it for you?"

The two boys' mouths fell to the floor and they slowly turned to each other, horrified expressions on their faces.

How much did she know?

* * *

really short, because didn't want it to turn into a sex scene. I was going to have ash bet that he would let Clemont top for once but that would basically be writing a sex scene, and all I've been doing is implying them lol. But yeah moral of the story don't bet to cut off your own dick and eat it and also your little sister knows everything


	5. Not A Chance

hi feels

* * *

 _« Serena is forcing Ash to kiss her and Clemont sees it »_

Clemont needed new glasses.

Because he was obviously not seeing things correctly. Ash and Serena did not just kiss.

Ash didn't... He never even... Did he even like Serena? Well, there was obviously something there if they just _kissed_. You don't just go up and decide to kiss someone. At least that's what Clemont thought. Then again, since when was he a relationship expert? Right, never.

Well, there goes his only chance ever with anyone. Who was he kidding, he never had a chance anyways with Ash. Ash was brave, strong, selfless and ten miles out of Clemont's league.

He wasn't crying. No, his eyes were just watering. It was because he was tired, that was the scientific reasoning behind the liquid dripping from his eyes. He sniffled and quickly began walking away from the campsite. More like running. He needed a break. To get away for a while.

Ash's brown eyes widened as he saw Clemont run off and he immediately shoved Serena away. Jumping up, the black-haired boy ran after his friend.

"Clemont! Clemont?!" The blond was nowhere to be seen. All Ash saw were trees and more trees. He could hear Serena yelling for him, but dismissed it. He didn't want to talk to her right now.

He thought he heard a rustle of leaves behind him, but it was only a Zigzagoon. Sighing he called out the blond's name again, but there was no response.

When Serena gave up trying to hunt Ash down, the forest got quiet enough for the Kanto boy to hear quiet sniffles from a few yards away. He tried his hardest to silently approach his upset friend, but it obviously didn't work, as Clemont was staring right at him when he reached the clearing.

"Go away," the inventor said coldly, eyes bloodshot and cheeks stained with tears as he frowned at Ash. Ash chose not to listen, and sat next to Clemont.

"Listen, Clemont..."

"I-I s-said..." Clemont went to snap at Ash again, but found himself breaking into another crying fit, not able to get his words out.

"Clemont, I didn't want to kiss Serena."

"But you still did!"

"She made me. I don't like her that way..."

The blond was silent.

"I don't like her the way I like you, Clemont."

Serena stomped away angrily. Ash didn't kiss back when she had kissed him.

* * *

wow cute


	6. Undressed

tbh I don't even know what's going on anymore.

* * *

 _« Ash is watching Clemont undress, but Clemont notices and plays along »_

He shouldn't be staring.

But he just couldn't help himself. Clemont was undressing right in front of him. He never did. He usually went in the bathroom or something.

Have they reached that point in their relationship, already?

Well, they weren't officially in a relationship, but Ash was pretty darn sure that the feeling was mutual. They just haven't actually admitted their feelings to each other. Or anyone else.

He tried to look away as the jumpsuit was being unzipped, in slow motion it seemed, but he couldn't. It fell to reveal everything from the waist up, though most of the rest was under a white tank top undershirt.

One leg came out, then the other.

Clemont had felt the black-haired boy's eyes on him the moment he had begun getting undressed. Usually he was more modest and went into the bathroom to change, but today he was far to tired to walk that whole three feet to be decent. Too tired to care.

He didn't think Ash would stare, but the aspiring trainer was obviously being entertained by his blond friend. Why not tease him a little? See how crazy Clemont could actually make Ash go.

He began by slowly pulling his undershirt off, revealing a pale and thin chest that gave Ash the nearly uncontrollable desire to kiss along the soft angles and crevices.

Clemont justified his next move by saying he needed to change his underwear anyways. Why not now?

The blond turned, now facing away from his very aroused friend. And he dropped his drawers.

Ash's eyes went wide, as Clemont's bare bottom was exposed to him, and he nearly screamed. Well, he actually did.

They heard running footsteps and the door flew open.

Serena ran in holding a blowdryer.

She screamed when she saw Clemont standing in front of Ash, naked.

At the next Pokémon Center they stayed at, they all shared a room.

* * *

poor serena


	7. Frozen

hi i haven't been writing more of these even though there's like 4 more I need to do wow im procrastinating.

this one's just fluff no implied sex lol

* * *

« _Ash and Clemont are stuck in a cold wet cave for the night. Clemont has a blanket in his backpack. Will he share it with Ash?_ »

It was cold.

Clemont shivered, teeth nearly chattering as a frigid breeze blew past. Hugging his arms tighter around himself, he looked over at Ash.

Ash had to be much colder than he was. He was wearing short sleeves, and you could see the arm hairs standing on end. The blonde felt bad for his friend, but didn't know what to do about it.

They'd been out looking for firewood when it had begun to storm. Up in the mountains, such a storm happened to be a blizzard, and having just entered the colder part of Kalos, none of them were prepared. Thus not having proper clothes.

Prepared... What did he have in his backpack? Now wasn't the time for an invention, he didn't want to blow up the cave, even though the explosion would be warm. Then he remembered something.

Taking a deep breath and shifting from his curled up position, Clemont reached inside of his backpack to find the object he was looking for. Ash raised an eyebrow at the action. He wondered if the blond had some invention to help.

Instead of pulling out some ridiculous contraption, Clemont retrieved a dark blue blanket from his bag. Lucky him.

Ash looked on as the blond threw the blanket over his shoulders, and his shivering seemed to subside after a few minutes. He was glad that Clemont was warmer now, just the sight of him made the aspiring Pokémon master feel a little warmer inside.

Looking up, Clemont realized he had completely forgotten about Ash. He was warm now, but Ash's shivering seemed to have intensified. The black haired boy sneezed. He didn't want Ash to get sick...

Walking over, the blond pulled the blanket off of his own shoulders, throwing it around Ash's.

"You need it more than I do."

Ash grinned and pulled Clemont close, wrapping the blanket around both of them.

"Now we'll both be warm."

* * *

short and sweet and adorable


	8. Bang

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in eternity, but I am for Diodeshipping Day! Yay!_

* * *

 _« Ash and Clemont are 'doing it' but Bonnie_ _is taking a nap and wakes up »_

Clemont had just gotten out of the shower _._

He dried himself off, wrapping a towel around his waist. Last time he checked, Ash was still out doing some of his late-night training. He had already put Bonnie to bed in the girls' conjoined room, and Serena was probably with Ash, so he didn't feel the need to get dressed in the bathroom as usual.

Exiting the bathroom, the blond was surprised to see Ash laying on the bed, shirtless. He had a smirk on his face, and that usually meant...

Clemont couldn't help but blush. Well this was embarrassing. He felt uncomfortable seeing himself naked, and Ash's hungry eyes on him didn't make it any better. The black-haired boy patted the bed in front of him, and Clemont took a seat on the edge.

Ash sat up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, wrapping an arm around Clemont, pulling him closer. The blond adjusted the towel around his waist, but Ash... Did it for him.

Stark naked was not one of Clemont's preferred outfits, but it was a look Ash liked very much. He felt very prone and exposed, and the aspiring Pokémon master was quick to take advantage of that.

If he had any control in the first place, he just lost it now. Ash was nice enough to clean everything up for him, however, but his warm tongue continued to send shivers down Clemont's spine, rivalling the intensity of what had just occurred.

And the pants came off. Ash was now ready.

And also naked.

They were interrupted from their preparation by the sound of a knock on the conjoining rooms' door, and Bonnie's high-pitched whining.

"Clemont!"

The blond almost screamed. Ash was startled and slipped. Clemont screamed for real.

"What's happening in there?" More banging on the door.

Clemont whimpered and rolled off the bed, falling on the floor with a loud thud. He rushed to get up, trying to find some clothes. Ash pretended to look like he was sleeping, throwing blankets over his bare body. Without even looking, Clemont threw something on and opened the door a couple inches, peering around.

"What do you want?! I mean..." He lowered his voice. "Uh. What did you say you needed?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "What was all of that banging around in there?" Clemont almost choked.

"Don't tell Serena!" he shouted without thinking. Luckily Serena didn't wake.

"Tell Serena what, that you fell off the bed or dropped something or whatever?"

Oh. Not that kind of bang.

"Why are you wearing Ash's underwear?" He looked down. Sure enough...

"T-This? It's mine! I'm wearing my own underwear!" Goddamnit Bonnie.

"No, it's not, I know for a fact you don't actually wear boxers, like normal boys do!" Ow that one hurt.

"Just... Go back to sleep Bonnie..."

"You two are just going to go back to banging around and I won't be able to sleep with all the noise!"

"Bonnie!"


	9. Dreams

_more diode more fun_

* * *

 _« Clemont tests out an_ _invention on Ash and it_ _explodes »_

Finally. It was complete _._

Clemont was about to start yelling about his newest invention, but he remembered it was 1 in the morning and Ash was sleeping. He refrained.

Wait... Ash was asleep. That's perfect! He could test the invention on Ash in his sleep. It was a device that reads dreams, anyways.

Carefully attaching the small sensors to the black-haired boy's forehead, he was sure to not wake him. Ash was a heavy sleeper, so he didn't have much to worry about, however he didn't want to get too careless.

Putting on the headphones and fiddling with the tuner on the device, he adjusted it until he got a clear signal. On the monitor, Ash's dream came into focus before Clemont's eyes... And he saw... Himself?

After the next few minutes had passed, Clemont's face was bright red. Ash was not only dreaming about him, but the two of them... The thought sent shivers up his spine and then back down again, where they settled in an uncomfortable spot. He shifted awkwardly, only to knock his invention over, ripping the sensors from Ash's head, and the headphones from his own. It hit the ground, and exploded, as usual.

Ash woke up yelling, sweating, screaming and coughing from what had just happened... In his dream, he and Clemont had been... And suddenly Clemont had exploded. And by the looks of it, something had blown up in real life also.

Once the smoke cleared, Clemont's shocked face could be seen, soot-covering his cracked glasses and obstructing his wide blue eyes. Ash wiped the soot from his own face, shooting a questioning look at the blond.

Clemont sighed and removed his glasses, wiping them off on his shirt and not caring whether he just stained it or not.

"Looks like another one blew up," he said simply to Ash, trying to pretend nothing weird had just happened, however the shakiness of his voice told otherwise.

"Yeah. What was it?"

The blond quickly replaced his glasses in an attempt to hide his face. "I-It was nothing."

"Then why are you so close to me?" Ash's voice seemed to get lower with each word he said, and a mischievous smirk was tugging at his lips. Oh Arceus, help him.

"Be-Because I wanted to make sure I didn't wake you up...?"

"Well you did. Only one thing to do now, this late, huh?"

The next day, Clemont was exhausted. When Bonnie asked him why his glasses were broken, and why he was walking funny, Ash told her he had fallen off the bed.

Yeah. Banging around again.


End file.
